Still You
by peblish
Summary: "Setahun, tiga tahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun pun, kau harus tahu... It will still be you, Kim Joonmyun." / EXO. KrisHo. GS. Oneshoot(?). Rnr? :3


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

 _ **Still You**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- other casts

.

 _ **inspired by super junior eunhyuk & donghae's Still You**_

.

happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Incheon International Airport.**_

Yifan tersenyum memandang sepenjuru bandara besar itu. Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang di depannya seraya menggeret kopernya masing-masing. Ada yang tergesa-gesa, ada juga yang berjalan santai menuju pintu keberangkatan dengan keluarga atau pasangan mereka. Tampak pula seorang gadis muda tengah menangis melepas kepergian kekasihnya tepat di depan pintu keberangkatan internasional, sementara di lain sisiㅡtepatnya di pintu kedatangan internasionalㅡseorang anak laki-laki memeluk erat seorang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian tentaraㅡyang sepertinya adalah ayahnya.

Sudah sekitar 5 tahun lamanya dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Bandara internasional dari sebuah negeri yang menjadi saksi bisu masa kecil maupun masa remajanya. Bandara internasional yang menjadi pintu gerbang mewujudkan impian besarnya menjadi _pattiserie_ handal di Eropa seberang sana.

Sekaligus sebuah tempat terakhir di mana Yifan bertemu dengannya 5 tahun silam.

 _Cinta pertamanya semasa SMA._

.

.

.

-flashback on-

.

Yifan bertemu dengan gadis itu saat hari ketiga festival olahraga sekolah pada tahun keduanya di SMA.

Kala itu, Yifan tengah duduk termenung dengan tampang bosan di balik stan kelasnya. Ya, bosan. Semua teman-teman sekelasnya secara sengaja _'menendang'_ nya untuk menjaga stan sendirian, sementara yang lain sibuk dengan lomba olahraga dan urusan kepanitiaan. Kalau saja waktu itu Yifan tahu bahwa murid yang menganggur akan dijadikan 'tumbal' untuk menjaga stan kelas, tanpa pikir panjang Yifan pasti mengambil posisi menjadi peserta sepak takraw yang dilombakan hari itu!

 _Yah, meskipun Yifan sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebenarnya sepak takraw itu._

.

 _Tapi... Tak apa._

 _Karena pada saat itulah, Yifan bertemu dengan gadis itu._

.

" _ **Jual minuman, ya?**_ "

.

"Hmmmm." Seakan terlalu malas mengucapkan kata _'ya'_ , Yifan hanya bergumam malas menanggapi pertanyaan seorang gadis yang berhenti di depan stannya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Cukup membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi sejuk, apalagi di hari sepanas ini. Sayangnya, Yifan lebih memilih untuk tetap fokus dengan karakter zombie yang sedang ia lawan habis-habisan di PSP-nya itu daripada melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Aku beli satu, ya." Pesan gadis itu seraya memandangi papan menu. "Umm... _Strawberry sling_ satu. Esnya sedikit saja, ya."

Yifan menghela nafas. Dengan sangat-amat terpaksa ia menekan _option 'pause'_ di layar PSP-nya lalu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat pandangan matanya dengan mata Yifan beradu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Y-ya..?" Gumam Yifan dengan tampang bodoh. _Glek_. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat ia menyadari betapa konyol dan bodoh tampang serta tingkah-lakunya saat ini. Padahal ia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang begitu manis di depannya itu.

Gadis itu tertawa renyah. " _Strawberry sling_ satu. Esnya sedikit saja." Ia mengulangi pesanannya barusan.

"Ah, i-iya. Segera kubuatkan." Yifan sedikit berdehem, kemudian segera membuatkan pesanan gadis itu.

Sementara gadis itu masih tersenyum memandangi Yifan yang tengah membuatkan pesanannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Yifan meraih gelas plastik yang disediakan di bawah meja. Astaga, astaga. _Wu Yifan, what happened with you?!_ Jeritnya murka dalam hati.

"Sunbae kelas berapa?"

 _DEG_! Yifan buruk dalam Biologi! Ia tak tahu apakah itu jantung, empedu, ginjal atau hatinya yang berdegup di dadanya saat itu, yang jelas tiba-tiba Yifan merasa gugup saat gadis itu mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Eng, a-aku," Yifan berdehem lagi saat ia menyadari suara _baritone_ -nya tiba-tiba menciut. "Aku masih kelas 2." Oh, untunglah. Suara _baritone_ -nyaㅡyang menurut ibunya bahwa suaranya cukup tampan ituㅡberfungsi kembali dengan baik.

"Oooh. Kelas 2 apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. "Aku kelas 1-3.

"2-3." Jawab Yifan. "Kita satu generasi, ya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mencoba memandang gadis itu. Di sekolah Yifan, setiap generasi dibedakan dengan angka di belakang tingkatan kelas. Kelas 1-1 merupakan satu generasi dengan kelas 2-1 dan 3-1, kelas 1-2 satu generasi dengan kelas 2-2 dan 3-2, dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Wah, iya." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sekilas Yifan dapat melihat kuncir kuda gadis itu bergerak kesana-kemari saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Manis_.

"Nama sunbae siapa? Hehehe." Kali ini gadis itu sedikit tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian menyodorkan tangan putihnya dan berkata, "Aku Kim Joonmyun."

Yifan terdiam sejenak memandangi tangan gadis itu.

"A-aku..."

Joonmyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Ya?"

"Namaku... Wu..."

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya melirik sesuatu di meja stan yang menengahi mereka berdua. Kemudian terbelalak dan menjerit, "Ya Tuhan, sunbae! SUNBAE!"

"Eh? Heh? Ke-KENAPA?!" Yifan celingukan dengan linglung, tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Joonmyun menjerit histeris. Apakah tubuhnya bau? Apa resleting celananya belum tertutup sempurna? Apa dia melihat sesosok zombie di belakang Yifan?! APA? APAAAA?!

"AIR PANASNYA!"

"Heh..?" Dengan _slow motion_ Yifan melirik sebuah dispenser di hadapannya, kemudian menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah memegangi gelas minuman pesanan Joonmyun dengan air panas yang meluap keluar. Mendadak Yifan merasakan panasnya air panas itu membakar punggung tangannya. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"Ah! Aaaaahhhh!" Joonmyun buru-buru meraih sebuah lap kemudian ia melemparkannya ke tangan Yifan, lalu mematikan keran air panas yang masih mengalir itu.

"AAAAHHHH!" Yifan menjerit lagi saat ia merasakan panas yang kembali mengenai punggung tangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Lap yang dilemparkan Joonmyun ke tangannya itu tadi adalah lap panas yang diletakkan di dekat microwave yang menyala!

"Ah, sunbae!" Joonmyun panik setengah mati saat Yifan masih menjerit-jerit kesakitan tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran dari orang-orang di sekitar stan mereka. Dengan cepat Joonmyun meraih gelas yang masih baru kemudian mengisinya dengan air dingin dan menyiramkannya lagi ke tangan Yifan.

"Hyung?!" Tiba-tiba segerembolan anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri Yifan yang nyaris menangis merasakan punggung tangannya melepuh itu.

 _Oh, bukan. Yifan nyaris pingsan._

 **OH, TIDAK. Yifan bahkan sudah pingsan!**

"Hyung! Yifan hyung! HYUUUUNG!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sama tingginya dengan Yifan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yifan. _ **"HYUNG, BERTAHANLAAAAAHHHH!"**_

 _Lah... Lah... Lah..._

 _Suara laki-laki bertelinga Yoda itu menggema di seluruh penjuru halaman depan sekolah._

.

.

.

"Ah! AH! AAAAAAAAH!"

Suara-suara aneh yang berat dan cukup mengerikan dari dalam ruang unit kesehatan membuat orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya mengerutkan keningnya heran.

 _Sementara itu, yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang kesehatan..._

"Ah... Mmmmmppph." Yifan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal yang terdapat di ranjang unit kesehatan guna meredam jeritan kesakitannya yang sangat tidak elitーsaat Joonmyun tengah mengompres punggung tangannya dengan lap yang sudah direndam ke air dingin.

"Tahan, ya, sunbae." Joonmyun menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kemudian mencoba fokus untuk mengompres punggung tangan Yifan dengan hati-hati. "Ini harus dikompres sampai sakitnya hilang. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak bisa diperban."

"Uuuhhh..." Mata Yifan berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan setengah mati untuk tidak menangis ( _lagi_ ) di depan Joonmyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Joonmyun kalau sampai ia menyaksikan cowok bertubuh tinggi-besar dengan suara berat seperti Yifan ini dengan mudahnya menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak perempuan.

"Maaf, ya, sunbae..." Gumam Joonmyun pelan sambil terus menekankan lap dingin itu pada punggung tangan Yifan. "Gara-gara kuajak ngobrol tadi, sunbae jadi seperti ini..."

"Hah..." Yifan terperangah. "Ah, eng-enggak apa-apa, Myun. Bukan salahmu kok. Aku aja yang nggak konsen tadi, ehehehe." Yifan mencoba tertawa santai, tetapi yang ada ia malah semakin meringis.

.

"Joonmyunnie? Sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut seorang perempuan menginterupsi Yifan dan Joonmyun.

"Lho, Yifan?" Perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yifan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada tangan Yifan yang dipegangi oleh Joonmyun sementara tangan Joonmyun yang lain mengompres punggung tangan Yifan. "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?

"Luhan..?" Gumam Yifan menatap perempuan itu. Luhan, manajer klub basket yang satu angkatan dengannya. Oh iya, ia juga merupakan salah satu senior PMR yang terkenal populer!

"Uhm... Tangannya tersiram air panas, sunbae." Jawab Joonmyun pelan. "Jadi aku..."

"Apa? Tersiram air panas?" Nada suara Luhan meninggi. "Astaga, Joonmyunnie! Kamu lupa, ya?! Kalau tersiram air panas, pertolongan pertamanya itu harus dibasuh dengan air dingin! Bukan dikompres begini! Aissshhh!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan menarik tangan Yifan dari pegangan Joonmyun kemudian menyeretnya menuju wastafel di pojok ruangan. Lalu segera membasuh tangan Yifan dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

Tubuh Yifan seperti tersengat saat tiba-tiba air yang begitu dingin mengalir membasahi punggung tangannya yang masih terasa melepuh itu.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jeritan tidak elit Yifan kembali terdengar dari dalam ruang unit kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Kalau sudah dikeringkan, segera dibalut dengan kain perban."

Luhan menyodorkan segulung kain perban steril kepada Joonmyun. Joonmyun menerimanya kemudian ia mulai membalut punggung tangan Yifan.

 _Sementara Yifan?_

Laki-laki malang itu tampak duduk pasrah di ranjang unit kesehatan dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, tetapi kepalanya pusing setengah mati karena menjerit-jerit sejak tadi.

"Nah..." Gumam Luhan saat Joonmyun selesai membalut tangan Yifan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan keadaan Yifan yang seakan sudah mati rasa itu.

"Heh..." Yifan menarik ujung bibirnyaーtersenyum tidak ikhlas.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu." Luhan beralih menatap Joonmyun. "Lain kali, kalau ada yang tersiram air panas, jangan dikompres! Langsung basuh lukanya dengan air dingin. Mengerti?"

Joonmyun menunduk, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "I-iya. Maaf, sunbae."

 _Blam_.

Setelah Luhan keluar dari ruangan, Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Yifan.

"Sunbae kenal dengan..." Joonmyun melirik pintu ruangan unit kesehatan. "...Luhan sunbaenim?"

Yifan mengangguk. "He-eh. Dia manajer klub basket yang aku ikuti."

"Oooh..." Joonmyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau anggota PMR juga?" Tanya Yifan sambil sedikit meringis saat punggung tangannya menggesek tepi ranjang tempatnya bersandar.

"Iya." Joonmyun tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku masih anggota baru, sih, baruuuu saja gabung minggu lalu, hehehe. Makanya aku belum mengerti banyak tentang pertolongan pertama luka bakar."

Yifan kembali terperangah saat gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Oh iya, tadi... Nama sunbae..?" Joonmyun sengaja memutus perkataannya, kemudian menatap Yifan intens dengan kedua mata bulannya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Yifan tersenyum lebar.

.

" _ **Yifan. Wu Yifan**_."

.

.

.

Dan... Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kesan pertama yang sangat memalukan bagi Yifan, tapi begitu lucu dan menghibur bagi Joonmyun.

Ya, Joonmyun.

 _Gadis itu, cinta pertamanya semasa SMA._

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, cinta tumbuh di antara mereka berdua. Layaknya kisah cinta yang seperti biasanya; bertemu, berkenalan, menjadi dekat, semakin dekat, setelah semua dirasa sempurnaーYifan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Joonmyun dengan cara yang unforgettable dan tidak biasa.

Kala itu, mereka baru saja mencapai tahap ke-4.

Mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara yang tidak biasa?

Yifan cukup frustasi saat itu. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. _History browser_ di ponselnya penuh dengan berbagai _website_ khusus gadis-gadis remaja: membaca satu persatu cara mengungkapkan perasaan yang disukai oleh gadis-gadis dan bisa membuat mereka tersanjung.

Sampai akhirnya Yifan pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan fortune cookie sebagai sarana pengungkapan cintanya pada Joonmyun.

Caranya cukup mudah, bagi Yifan yang memang berbakat di bidang _baking_ itu. Ia akan membuat beberapa buah fortune cookies, menandai salah satu fortune cookie yang berisi kertas bertuliskan " _would you be mine, Kim Joonmyun?_ ", mengundang Joonmyun ke rumahnya, menghidangkan sepiring fortune cookies itu pada Joonmyun, kemudian menyodorkan fortune cookie yang sudah ditandai, lalu Joonmyun akan terkejut sekaligus tersipu-sipu, Joonmyun mengangguk malu-malu, lalu Yifan akan memeluknya erat, mereka resmi berpacaran, akan terus bersama, menikah, bulan madu di Kanada, menetap di pinggiran Seoul yang tenang, mempunyai dua anak, dan bahagia selama-lamanya.

Tamat.

Eh, belum.

" _Ke rumah Yifan_?" Suara halus Joonmyun terdengar dari seberang sana saat Yifan menelpon ke ponsel Joonmyun dan mengajak Joonmyun ke rumahnya.

"Iya." Dengan wajah berseri Yifan mengangguk-anggukㅡmeskipun ia tahu kalau Joonmyun pasti tidak dapat melihat anggukannya. "Um... Aku baru saja buat fortune cookies. Makanya, aku minta kau ke rumah untuk mencicipi sekaligus memberi komentar. Gimana? Mau nggak?"

" _Oh..._ " Dari nada suaranya, Yifan dapat menangkap bahwa Joonmyun sedang tertawa renyah di seberang sana. " _Hmm, boleh, deh. Kalau begitu, aku siap-siap dulu, ya._ "

 _Yes_. Yifan tersenyum puas. "Oke, kalau begitu aku tunggu ya. Golden Apartement lantai 22 nomor 2205."

" _Hehehe, iyaaa_."

 _Klik_.

Yifan menyentuh _pad_ merah di ponselnya dengan berdebar.

 _One step, cleared._

.

 _Ting tong..._

"Ah... Iya!" Yifan yang sedang merapikan rambutnya segera berlari-lari menghampiri pintu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Yifan melirik sejenak layar _interphone_ yang ada di dinding koridor pintu masuk. Ah... Yifan nyaris mati lemas di belakang pintu. Mendapati betapa manisnya Joonmyun di depan pintu apartemennya yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menunggu pintu dibuka.

 _Krek_ ㅡ" **Wuaaaa! Wuuuuaaa!** "

"AMPUN AMPUN, EH AMPUN!" Jerit Yifan kaget sekaligus latah. Belum ada sedetik pintu dibuka tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyeruak masuk dan menyusuri koridor pintu apartemen Yifan secara berlari-lari menirukan pesawat terbang dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eng... Anuuu... Yi-Yifan..." Yifan menoleh menatap Joonmyun yang sedang meringis cantik ( _ampun, dah, meringis aja masih keliatan cantik =_=_ ) itu. Kedua mata Yifan menatap Joonmyun dalamㅡmeminta kejelasan; siapa anak kecil itu, dari spesies apa dia dilahirkan, dan yang paling pentingㅡ _ **KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINI BERSAMA JOONMYUN?**_

.

"Tadi waktu aku mau berangkat, tiba-tiba bibiku dari Beijing datang ke rumah. Waktu aku bilang aku mau pergi, adik sepupuku ngerengek-rengek minta ikut. Yah... Jadinya, ya... Gimana lagi." Gumam Joonmyun sambil menatap anak kecil tadi yang saat ini sedang terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan dari jendela kaca apartemen Yifan. "Kalau nggak diturutin, bisa-bisa Tao nangis sampai balik lagi ke Beijing. Biasa, lah... Anak kecil. Kebiasaan dimanja sama ibunya juga, sih."

 _Oh, namanya Tao_ , batin Yifan sambil menghidangkan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Maaf, ya, Yifan?" _Sret_... Tiba-tiba Joonmyun meraih tangan Yifan dan menggenggamnya. "Kedatanganku sama Tao ngeganggu, ya? Berisik banget, ya..?"

"Hah..." Yifan bengong. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Eng-enggak, kok, Myun! Sama sekali enggak." Yifan mencoba tertawa renyah seperti biasanya, tetapi yang keluar malah tertawa garing. Masalahnya, Yifan paling 'takut' sama anak kecil. Sudah cukup trauma masa kecilnya saat wajah tampannya dicakar oleh adik sepupunya yang masih balita dan Yifan rasa itu tragedinya yang pertama dan terakhir untuk _'diserang'_ monster-monster mengerikan berwujud anak kecil.

"Oh iya, katanya kamu mau aku nyobain fortune cookies buatanmu?" Sahut Joonmyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Gadis itu sedikit merubah posisi duduknya lalu menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Ah, oh iya!" Hampir saja lupa. Itu kan bagian pentingnya.

"Nah..." Yifan meletakkan sepiring penuh fortune cookies di meja. Tak lupa satu fortune cookie yang sudah ditandainyaㅡia letakkan di tengah-tengah. Yifan meraih fortune cookie andalannya itu, kemudian dengan sedikit berdebar ia menyodorkannya pada Joonmyun. "Nih, Myun. Cobaㅡ"

" _ **TAO MAU KUENYA SATU!**_ " _SRUEEET_! Tiba-tiba adik sepupu Joonmyun itu muncul di tengah-tengah Yifan dan Joonmyun.

 _Gedubrak_.

Yifan gondok seketika. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi... Uhuhuuu...

Sementara Joonmyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Tao. Sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Tao dengan penuh keibuan, Joonmyun meraih fortune-cookie-berisi-pernyataan-cinta-Yifan-pada-Joonmyun itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Tao. _Ekhem, ekhem_. **MENYERAHKANNYA PADA TAO!** ㅡsengaja diulang biar lebih tegang.

"A... Ah..." Yifan _speechless_ , tangannya sedikit bergetar berusaha mencegah Tao yang sedang tersenyum-senyum senang menerima fortune cookie pertamanya.

"Aaammm..." Dengan mulut yang dibuka lebar-lebar, anak kecil bermata panda itu mulai melahap fortune cookie-nya.

"Eeehhh, Tao..." Tiba-tiba Joonmyun mengambil kembali fortune cookie itu dari tangan Tao. "Fortune cookie itu sebelum dimakan, dibuka dulu. Biasanya di dalam kuenya ada kertas tulisannya."

"Aaahh... Tao mau... Mauuu..." Rengek Tao seraya mencoba mengambil fortune cookie-nya lagi.

"Heh..?" Kedua mata Yifan yang tadinya meredup karena kekecewaan mendalam mendadak berbinar-binar saat ia mendapati Joonmyun tengah membuka fortune cookie _'senjatanya'_ itu. Uwwaaa...

"Nah... Ini ada tulisannya." Joonmyun mengeluarkan kertas tulisan dari dalam fortune cookie itu, kemudian diam sejenak membaca sebaris kalimat di sana.

 _DEG_! Yifan deg-deg-an setengah mati saat Joonmyun tengah membaca 'pernyataan cinta Yifan' itu.

.

"Eh..."

 _ **Gotcha**_! Yifan menyeringai setenang dan se- _cool_ mungkin saat ia melihat wajah putih Joonmyun berubah merah.

" _You've read it_?" Astaga, Yifan sendiri tidak percaya bisa berkata se- _cool_ ini.

"Yi-Yifan..." Wajah Joonmyun semakin memerahㅡdan dalam hati Yifan menjerit kelabakan mendapati betapa manisnya Joonmyun saat ini. "Ka-kamu..."

"Hm?" Yifan sengaja hanya bergumam-gumam pendek dengan _cool_. "Aku apa, hm? Aku kenapaa?" Timbul niatnya untuk menggoda Joonmyun.

"Yifaaann..." Joonmyun terlihat begitu tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. "Hmmm..."

" _So... What's your answer, Princess_?"

.

Senyum malu-malu Joonmyun semakin melebar.

.

"Hmh... _**I definitely would, Wu Yifan**_ _._ " Wajah Joonmyun kembali memerah saat mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan.

.

" _Oh, God_." Yifan tertawa renyah menerima jawaban Joonmyun.

 _Dan saat itu juga, Yifan merasa bahwa ia adalah laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia._

.

" _ **Ukh... KUENYA MANAAAAA?! TAO LAPAAAAARRRR!**_ "

 _Dweeenngg_!

Yifan dan Joonmyun saling berpandangan, kemudian tawa mereka membuncah keluar. Waktu terasa seperti berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu sampai-sampai mereka tak mempedulikan anak kecil berusia 6 tahun yang hanya ingin makan fortune cookies.

 _Tapi tak apa_ , batin Yifan seraya tertawa renyah.

 _Intinya, detik itu ia begitu bahagia._

.

.

.

" _Invitation_ ke Perancis..?"

 _"Oh, God. Proudly, yes!"_ Seruan bahagia Yifan berbaur dengan keramaian kafe tempat Yifan dan Joonmyun singgah siang itu. Kedua mata Yifan berkilat penuh semangat, bibirnyaーyang mungkin jarang menyunggingkan senyum ituㅡkali ini tersenyum begitu lebar dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

Joonmyun tidak pernah melihat Yifan sebahagia itu.

"Aku baru saja dapat e-mail dari _pattiserie master_ kenalan Dad itu semalam." Gumam namja tinggi yang sedang mengunyah _quichee_ -nya itu sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengoperasikan aplikasi e-mail di tablet-nya. " _Oh my, Kim Joonmyun, you won't even know how surprised I am last night_." Saking semangatnya bercerita, Yifan terus bergumam sambil mengunyah makanannya. Joonmyun bahkan tak dapat mencerna kalimat Yifan barusan.

Joonmyun diam seusai meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Jadi..." Bibirnya bergerak pelan, kata yang keluar dari bibirnya juga ikut ber-volume pelan. "Apa itu artinya... Yifan harusㅡ"

"Ah! Ini dia!" Yifan menunjukkan layar tablet-nya kepada Joonmyun. "Lihat, lihat! Bukankah ini keren..?"

Joonmyun mengerjapkan matanya, memandangi muatan e-mail yang ada di layar itu. Hanya sebuah e-mail biasa yang menggunakan beberapa vocabulary Bahasa Inggris yang tidak Joonmyun mengerti. Yang Joonmyun pahami hanyalah beberapa kalimat seperti _"Dear Mr. Wu Yifan", "we would like to invite you", "pastry class", "pattiserie", "pattiserie master"_... Intinya e-mail dari _pattiserie master_ itu bermaksud untuk mengundang Yifan melanjutkan sekolahnya di salah satu sekolah _pattiserie_ di Perancis tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tanya Yifan, masih dengan senyum bahagianya. "Benar, kan? _Oh, God! I really-really... Still can't believe it!_ "

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis menatap Yifan yang terlihat begitu bahagia itu.

" _Don't you feel happy too, babe_?" Yifan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Joonmyun. "Astaga... _I really really can't wait for the day_! Aku harus cepat menyiapkan pasporku, menyiapkan koperku, melatih keras kemampuan baking-ku, mencari banyak referensi danㅡ"

.

" _ **Yifan... Benar-benar akan pergi..?**_ "

.

"...Eh..?" Ucapan Yifan terhenti saat tiba-tiba suara pelan Joonmyun menyela segala macam hal yang akan ia lakukan sebelum terbang ke Perancis.

Namja itu diam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan Joonmyun barusan.

Kemudian menghela nafas pendek seraya meraih tangan Joonmyun.

Dan menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja, babe." Jawab Yifan lembut. Kedua mata elangnya menatap serius kedua mata Joonmyun yang mengerjap itu. " _This is my golden ticket_ , Myun. Tidak begitu banyak _pattiserie school_ yang cukup baik di Korea, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kesempatan emasku untuk belajar di _pattiserie school_ ini tanpa alasan?"

.

" _ **Meskipun alasan itu adalah aku, Yifan..?**_ "

.

"K-kau..?" Yifan terkejut setengah mati. Apa? Apa maksud Joonmyun bicara seperti itu. "Kau... Kau tidak mau aku mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang _pattiserie_ handal, Joonmyun..?"

Joonmyun diam. Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah meremas rok brokat yang dikenakannya.

"Joonmyun-a..?" Tegur Yifan pelan. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Joonmyun bergerak mengangkat dagu Joonmyun, meminta gadis itu menatap matanya. "Apa... Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang..?"

Joonmyun masih mencoba untuk tidak menatap mata Yifan.

"Myun, lihat aku!" Kali ini Yifan sedikit berseru tegas. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu sampai kau bersikap seperti ini..?"

.

.

" _ **Kita... Break saja, ya, Yifan.**_ "

.

.

"A-apa?!" Yifan semakin terkejut dan tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Joonmyun? Baru saja ia bersikap aneh seakan menghalangi Yifan menyetujui undangan itu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia meminta _break_..?

"Kau... Minta... Putus..?" Gumam Yifan lirih. "Kim Joonmyun, kau... Kau ini kenapa?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan... Dan kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita selama ini..?"

Kali ini Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum getir menatap Yifan.

"Aku tidak minta putus, Yifan..." Ucap Joonmyun pelan. "Aku hanya mau kita _break_... Untuk beberapa saat saja."

"Tak tahukah kau beberapa penyebab putusnya sepasang kekasih itu karena satu hal bernama _break_ , Kim Joonmyun?!" Nada suara Yifan meninggi dan beberapa pengunjung kafe sampai menoleh ke meja mereka. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah menahan emosinya. "Kau... Kau benar-benar..."

.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa, Yifan.**_ "

.

Joonmyun kembali menunduk. Bahunya sedikit bergetar, mungkin menahan tangis.

Membuat hati Yifan mencelos juga.

.

" _ **Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan kita kalau Yifan berjarak begitu jauh di benua sana...**_ "

.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum menjalaninya, Myun..." Nada suara Yifan merendah. Tangannya kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Joonmyun dengan erat. "Tidakkah kau mempercayakan hatimu padaku..? Hah..? Kim Joonmyun..?"

Hati Yifan semakin mencelos saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari Joonmyun.

"Aku punya kenangan buruk, Yifan..." Suara Joonmyun bergetar. "Kenangan buruk yang disebabkan adanya jarak di antaraku dan orang yang kucintai dan kupercaya sepenuh hati... Tapi dia... Tapi dia malah..." Joonmyun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menahan tangisnya. Memorinya teringat akan kisah masa lalunya yang begitu menyedihkan itu.

"Dan kau mengira bahwa aku akan berakhir sama seperti laki-laki brengsek yang sudah mengkhianatimu itu..?" Yifan masih mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang sedang dipikirkan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku... Tidak tahu, Yifan..."

.

Tiba-tiba Yifan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Joonmyun.

Kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

" _Break_ , ya..."

Yifan tersenyum lemah.

Sementara Joonmyun masih diam menatap Yifan dengan berurai air mata.

.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kim Joonmyun."

.

"Tapi kau harus mengingat ini, Kim Joonmyun."

.

"Setahun, tiga tahun, lima tahun, sepuluh tahun pun, kau harus tahu..."

Yifan menghentikan ucapannya untuk tersenyum sejenak.

Entah itu senyuman lirih, senyuman bahagia, atau senyuman kosong.

.

 _ **"It will still be you, Kim Joonmyun."**_

.

 _-flashback off-_

.

.

.

"Anda sudah sampai, Tuan."

Yifan terbangun dari lamunannya, kemudian ia merogoh selembar uang dari dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada supir taksi yang telah membawanya ke tempat tujuannya. " _Keep the change, Sir._ " Ucap Yifan cepat kemudian ia bersiap membuka pintu ke luar.

"Ah... Maaf, Tuan." Suara supir taksi itu menghentikan pergerakan Yifan, membuat Yifan kembali duduk di jok penumpang seraya menatap heran ke arah supir taksi itu. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Yifan segera.

"Em... Uang Anda..." Gumam supir taksi itu sedikit gugup seraya menyodorkan kembali uang yang diberikan Yifan.

"Astaga." Yifan menepuk keningnya, kemudian mengambil kembali uang yang diberikannya tadi kemudian menggantinya dengan lembaran uang yang lain. " _Sorry, Sir_."

Ternyata uang yang diberikannya tadi lembaran uang dollar yang belum ia tukarkan di bandara.

Setelah keluar dari dalam taksi, Yifan mengangkat wajahnya menatap gedung tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya itu.

Kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap Rolex emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Belum terlambat kalau ia masuk sekarang.

Yifan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasukki gedung itu.

"Selamat siang." Seorang pegawai yang bertugas di balik meja resepsionis tersenyum ramah menyambut Yifan yang berjalan menghampiri resepsionis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Yifan tersenyum.

.

.

 _ **"Bisa beritahu aku di mana ballroom tempat pernikahan Kim Joonmyun diselenggarakan?"**_

.

.

.

 _the end?_


End file.
